


I'm Glad It's You

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Mentions of Death and Violence, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: "You could have been killed, Marinette!"The superhero set her down gently on her balcony, a safe distance away from Hawkmoth's latest akumatized villian. Now that they were safe, the reality of the situation really hit him.He could have lost one of his friends.





	I'm Glad It's You

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic inspired by a writing prompt from tumblr!! hope u enjoy :)))

"You could have been killed, Marinette!"

The superhero set her down gently on her balcony, a safe distance away from Hawkmoth's latest akumatized villian. Now that they were safe, the reality of the situation really hit him.

_He could have lost one of his friends._

But he was Chat Noir right now, and couldn't let his emotions control him; he had to remain calm. So he took a deep breath, and spoke sternly but gently to her.

"What you did was incredibly dangerous. I could have handled the akuma's attacks - you shouldn't have defended me like that. What if something had happened? What if you got killed?"

Marinette frowned, tears forming in her eyes. "You almost lost an arm! If I hadn't pushed you out of the way... god, what if _you_ got hurt? What then, huh? Chat, I'm _sorry._  I know it was reckless. I know it was stupid. But I can't lose you, okay? I can't lose my partner!"

A tear slid down Marinette's cheek as he processed her words.

Partner?

_Partner._

"What do you-?"

Partner.

_Of course._

Chat bit his lip, and nodded. "Oh," he said, simply.

_Marinette- Marinette was Ladybug._

Okay.

Marinette was Ladybug, and that was okay.

Reaching a hand up to brush her hair away from her face, he looked at her earrings. He'd noticed them before, of course, but never really _looked_  at them. Chat Noir met her eyes cautiously.  
"I'm glad it's you," he whispered. And he was.

Marinette smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

Chat laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

He took a step back and pulled his ring off without warning, ignoring Marinette's cry of _"wait no Chat stop you don't have to-"_

Adrien grinned awkwardly. "Hi," he said, and slipped his hands into his pockets.

_Wow, this was weird._

(He noticed Plagg smirking at him and- _damn it, the kwami had already known Ladybug's identity for quite some time. They'd be having some serious words later.)_

"Adrien?! You're- _you're Chat Noir?"_

There was a moment of awkward silence before Marinette punched his arm.

 _"Goddamnit!_ We were right in front of each other this whole time and didn't even notice?" she exclaimed, and he laughed.

"I guess we were kind of oblivious."

_"Kind of?"_

"Very oblivious."

"Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad it's you, too."

"You mean that?" Adrien asked quietly, with a smile. _God, when was the last time he'd smiled like this?_

"Yeah. Yes, I mean it. Hey, we have an akuma to defeat! Ready to go, kitty?"

And he smiled. _"Absolutely."_

And with a synchronised cry of "spots on!" and "claws out!", they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF 
> 
> akdhakdbak okay so there will probably be some more short fics like this one in the next couple of weeks while i tackle this gotdanged writer's block :T 
> 
> feel free to send me prompts on tumblr, i'm @protect-chat-noir! :) 
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes it's 1:40am and i should be asleep alshakdjajshaj


End file.
